le comportement d'orochimaru
by anna et salazare
Summary: Orochimaru l'un des trois grands sannins légendaire a un comportement très complexe.kabuto son médecin très dévoué et loyale en is quand orochimaru se mets a regarder kabuto differement mais que kabuto lui résiste quel est le résultat? DECOUVREZ LE...


cette nuit là était glaciale dans le repère d'orochimaru tout le monde dormait profondément ,tout le monde sauf yakushi jeune médecin rédigea des rapports pour orochimaru ,puis il prépara des médicaments pour les blessés de l'armée du sannin ,après il prépara de la nourriture bien équilibrée pour orochimaru ainsi que des serums de soins pour enlever les peaux mortes des bras d'orochimaru que kabuto avait réussi a soigner 2 semaines plus tot. il était près de 6 h du matin kabuto n'avait pas dormi ni manger il avait encore passé la nuit a travailler (car ce rhytme là a duré 5 jours) ,il était épuisé ,mais il résistait à la fatigue et ignorait ses besoins de sommeil et de repos qui s'agrandissait.2 heures plus tard kabuto porta son petit déjeuné a orochimaru jusqu'a sa chambre,il frappa avant d'entrer ,et une fois la permission accordée il entra et déposa le pateau sur la table de nuit ,il salua réspectueusement son maitre a voie basse :bonjour vous sentez vous aujourd'hui? orochimaru:je vais bien dis moi as tu commencé ce que je t'est demandé hier?kabuto:oui maitre ,..j'ai fini les rapports ..soigné vos soldats ..et ..préparé les produits .orochimaru:bien ,parfait ,alors j'ai autre chose pour toi ,vas soigner tout les imbéciles qui m'ont contrarié ce matin avant ton arrivé ,il me semble qu'après les avoir frappé ,je ne les entendait plus réspirer hm hm hm .kabuto:bien maitre orochimaru j'y vais sur le ès avoir exécuté les ordres de son maitre kabuto retourna vers la chambre de ce dernier  
les soins avaient puisé beaucoup d'energie à kabuto et son corps avait vraiment besoin de repos ces derniers temps il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et il avait conciderablement maigri compte à orochimaru il avait recupéré de la maladie de ses bras que kabuto a brillament soigné et il se sentait en pleine forme il avait pris du poids ses muscles fermes s'était retracés et il était devenu même plus fort qu'avant sa peau et ses cheveux se portaient merveilleusement bien grace aux serums de kabuto et ce dernier s'occupait très bien de lui et obeissait au moindre de ses ordres .arrivé près de la chambre de son maitre kabuto frappa a la porte avec un rapport écrit et des échantillons dans sa main et dès qu'il en eut la permission il entra mais a sa grande surprise kabuto assistait a une grande crise de colère d'orochimaru , ce dernier tenait fermement un jeune homme a peine plus agé que son medecin qu'il étranglait d'une seule main et il ne prètait pas attention aux suppliments du garcon et il ne relacha pas son etreinte qu'une fois avoir senti le relachement du corps de sa proie qui était entièrement inconscient il posa l'adolescent par terre brutalement comme il le fit a ses trois camarades évanouis sur le sol ,les quatre jeunes garcons était pale ,et leurs respirassions étaient presque silencieuses. Kabuto était terrifié terrorisé par ce que son maitre leur avait fait il tremblait et se sentait tres faible il eut des vertiges mais comme d'habitude kabuto ignora les besoins de son corps il se figea et ne dit rien une fois sa collère calmée orochimaru téléporta les jeunes adolescents évanouis hors de sa chambre et regarda son médecin il remarqua qu'il avait considérablement pali et qu'il tremblait . il lui fit signe de déposer le plateau sur la table près de sa chaise,kabuto s'approcha doucement et déposa le plateau difficilement a cause de ses tremblements ce qui amusa beaucoup le sannin ,orochimaru était d'humeur a faire souffrir les gens cette nuit alors pourquoi pas son médecin ? en une fraction de seconde le sannin apparut derrière kabuto ,et encercla brusquement sa taille avec ses bras forts .kabuto n'avait même pas remarqué qu'orochimaru était debout derrière lui mais soudainement il sentit une paire de bras forts et robuste qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille ,et il vit tomber sur son épaule une mèche de cheveux sombre et lisse ,orochimaru le tenait fermement et observait la moindre de ses réactions ,kabuto était mort de peur,son rythme cardiaque s'accélèra et ses tremblements reprirent il n'osait même plus respirer orochimaru était ravi il prit la parole :kabuto,aurais tu peur de moi ? il n'obtenait pas de réponse alors il serra ses bras encore plus et afficha un sourire malveillant kabuto était terrorisé et pétrifié par la peur il pouvait a peine respirer a cause d'orochimaru mais en plus il était épuisé par le manque de sommeil d'aliments et de repos il réussi tout de même a murmurer en un souffle : maitre….s'il vous…..p…lait ….relachez….moi. mais orochimaru lui répondit d'un ton très sévère : silence ! je fais ce que bon me semble de toi c'est claire !si tu ose prendre la parole sans ma permission je te punirai comme il se doit !et orochimaru avait vraiment brusqué kabuto en formulant sa réponse ,le jeune médecin était toujours terrorisé et son cœur battait très fort et il avait des vertiges et des maux de tètes dus a la brutalité d'orochimaru ,ce dernier c'était calmé mais il tenait toujours kabuto aussi fermementet regardait la torture et la peure qu'il infligeait au garcon avec un grand plaisir .cela faisaitait maintenant 15 minutes que kabuto réspirait très mal et se tortillait de douleur entre les fermes bras et larges épaules d'orochimaru et soudain la vision de kabuto se brouilla ,ses deux bras se relachèrent ,sa bouche s'entre ouvrit ,kabuto essaya de résister mais il n'en pouvait plus il laissa ses yeux se fermer et sa petite tète tomber sur la large poitrine d'orochimaru, orochimaru regardait le jeune médecin s'évanouir lentement et tomber dans ses désséra son étreinte sur la taille de kabuto et passa une main sous la nuque du jeune homme pour éviter que sa tète pende et une fois sure que kabuto était entièrement étourdi et évanoui il le porta dans ses bras et entra dans une pièce secrète du repère dont personne ne connaissait l'emplacement orochimaru s'y retirait habituellement pour s'y reposer ,la pièce était vaste il y avait une cheminée ,de nombreux biblaux ,et tapis grena ainsi que des longs fauteuils de la même couleur orochimaru marchait lentement avec kabuto dans les bras pendant tout le déplacement orochimaru admirait le visage angélique du garçon;son teint était plus pale que d'habitude sa petite bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses paupières délicatement fermées il avait l'aire épuisé .orochimaru arriva devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, derrière elle se dissimulait une pièce qui contenait un très grand lit couvert d'une couette grena et deux grands oreillers de la même couleur la pièce était éclairée par deux bougies posées sur les deux tables de nuit et il n'y avait pas de fenètre .orochimaru verouilla la porte et s'approcha du lit et il relacha kabuto de ses bras pour le poser sur le lit avec un grand regret car le jeune garcon était très agréable à prendre,il n'était pas lourd bien au contraire trop léger pour son age et il sentait très bon en plus sa peau était encore très douce,orochimaru aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras plus logtemps .le corps de kabuto s'étala sur le lit sans aucune résistance ,orochimaru s'assit près de lui et le fixa un long moment ,kabuto était très beau ,son corps était maigre et fin ,ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller ,sa poitrine montait et descendait très lentement et ses petites mains guérisseuses était tendrement posées sur son ventre fin . Orochimaru se pencha lentement sur kabuto et il lui retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de nuit puis, il se repencha sur son médecin et lui caressa doucement la joue elle était tellement douce et agréable à caresser. puis il passa sa main sur la bouche du garcon entre ouverte et il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa main , alors orochimaru se mit tellement près du visage du garcon qu'il pouvait sentir son haleine fraiche et invitante mais juste quand orochimaru s'aprétait a déposer un baiser ,kabuto tourna lentement la tète et changea de coté (il tourna le dos a son maitre sans le savoir),orochimaru était toujours penché et regardait attentivement chaque mouvement de kabuto il n'a pas apprécié que kabuto lui ait tourné le dos même si il était inconscient .il se leva un peut en colère car il voulait que kabuto soit entièrement soumis à lui et malgré son inconscience kabuto trouvait encore le moyen de résister à orochimaru mais orochimaru se jura que kabuto allait se soumettre à lui de gré ou de force . il alla checher deux robes de chambre bien chaudes il la mit et fit mètre l'autre à kabuto puis il détacha les cheveux du jeune garcon ,et il caressa ses doux cheveux argentés ,puis il le couvrit lentement et délicatement tout en admirant le jeune garçon ,kabuto lui paraissait si inoscent et si faible ,il ne pouvait certes rien contre lui même quand il était conscient ,mais l'avoir là , évanoui sous ses yeux,incapable de se défendre,ni de parler l'excitait entra sous la couverture et s'approcha lentement de kabuto,il souleva la tète du garçon pour la poser sur son bras puis il utilisa son autre main pour serrer le petit corps de kabuto contre lui,le sannin pouvait maintenant sentir pleinement la douce et agréable odeur du garçon dans ses bras,ainsi que son souffle tiède, et son haleine aussi fraiche que celle d'un enfant,orochimaru n'arrètait pas de fixer kabuto avec ses yeux dorés ,il savait bien que l'enfant l'attirait énormément ,alors il pencha sa tète sur le visage du garçon pour l'embrasser mais au moment ou il s'aprétait à déposer un baiser ,kabuto inspira bruyamment et ouvrit lentement ses paupières ,orochimaru était tellement près de lui que leurs lèvres avaient failli se frôler .orochimaru était déçu ,mais il resta immobile pour voir la réaction du garçon .kabuto regarda surpris mais aussi effrayé ,il se posa un tas de questions,kabuto se retira des bras du sannin et descendit du lit rapidement sans dire un mot ,ce qui contraria beaucoup orochimaru, le garçon se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir mais il n'y parvint pas .orochimaru le regardait avec ses yeux de serpent ,il savait que kabuto avait peur de lui et il en était ravi ,kabuto essayait toujours mais sans succès ,orochimaru prit la parole :cette porte est verrouiller ,et seul moi en détiens la clé.kabuto le regarda terrifié orochimaru était assis sur le bord du lit il semblait décontracté et il souriait (un sourire malveillant)se qui déclencha des tremblement un palissement immédiat chez kabuto,orochimaru dit très amusé :et bien kabuto as-tu peur de moi ?kabuto répondit a voix basse :oui…..maitre …..vous me faites peur …je ne sais pas a quoi vous jouez mais s'il vous plait :depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que je ne joue jamais kabuto,et maintenant reviens ici je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis de te déplacer .malgré l'ordre de son maitre kabuto ne bougea pas il s'appuya sur la porte pour éviter de tomber sur le sol car il tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal a tenir voyait bien que kabuto n'allait pas exécuter ses ordres ,alors il se leva lentement ,et marcha doucement vers kabuto,plus orochimaru s'approchait et plus kabuto tremblait ,ce qui amusa beaucoup le se tenait maintenant en face de kabuto ,le garçon lui arrivait aux épaules ,et il tremblait,il avait même du male à réspirer,ses yeux étaient baissés ,il était terrorisé. Orochimaru le saisit par le bras ,ce qui fit sursauter le garçon ,il le tira en direction du lit ,mais kabuto refusait de le suivre et il essayait de résister ,alors orochimaru se retourna vers lui et le porta dans ses bras comme il le fit quand il était inconscient ,kabuto était surpris et apeuré, au début il se laissa un peu faire mais après il commença à gigoter dans les bras d'orochimaru et il réclamait :lâchez moi !non….hm….lâchez moi …..arrêtez …..mais que faites vous… ?orochimaru continuait a marcher et l'ignora totalement l'agitation de kabuto l'énervait ,mais il se disait que le garçon avait très peur . arrivés près du lit orochimaru pausa kabuto ,mais ce dernier essayait de se lever et de s'enfuir orochimaru le regardait a la fois amusé et impatient ,il pouvait très facilement assommer le garçon d'un seul cou mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser car personne ne pourrait le soigner a cette heure si (2 heures du matin),orochimaru saisit le garçon par les poignets et l'allongea de force sur le lit ,puis il se mit au dessus de lui,kabuto essayait de lutter ,et il se débattait mais il n'arrivait pas a bouger car orochimaru était trop fort, et lourd pour bout d'un moment kabuto arreta de se débattre car il était épuisé et essoufflé.il ne bougeait plus mais respirait lr regardait tout le temps mais kabuto faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard .orochimaru sentait kabuto se tortiller et se débattre de toutes ses forces sous lui ,et sa l'excitait de plus en plus il aimait qu'on lui résiste, et il aimait se sentir supérieur,il aimait tout contrôler ,et une grande vague de plaisir envahit son corps quand il ne sentait plus kabuto bouger ,et quand il le voyait haleter et épuisé là, sous ses yeux .orochimaru n'avait plus qu'une seul envie ,embrasser le garçon, alors il s'approcha encore plus de lui et ce ,jusqu'ace qu'il se tint a plat ventre sur le jeune garçon, puis il approcha ses lèvres de qui déchaina kabuto ,il se débattait encore plus que la première fois ,il voulait s'enfuir ,il bougeait sa tète très rapidement de gauche a droite puis de droite à gauche pour éviter orochimaru .le sannin était très mécontent du refus de kabuto ,alors il se leva brusquement du lit et laissa kabuto haletant et tremblant de peur,le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier pour sauter du lit et se mettre debout le plus loin possible d'orochimaru(il se tenait debout de l'autre coté du lit pour éviter d'être près d'orochimaru.)orochimaru lui lança un regard noir meurtrier ,kabuto était terrorisé ,il voulait s'évanouir ,son cœur battait tellement fort ,il voulait s'allonger, se relâcher et se laisser aller ,il se sentait très faible ,mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre conscience car il ne connaissait pas les intentions d'orochimaru .le sannin était fou de rage contre l'adolescent ,comment un gamin dans son genre avait osé lui résister à pouvait très facilement le maitriser ,mais il voulait de la soumission, il voulait que le jeune homme s'abandonne a lui .kabuto se sentait de plus en plus mal ,orochimaru n'avait pas bougé ,mais son regard était toujours aussi pétrifiant. orochimaru voyait bien que l'adolescent n'en pouvait plus et sa lui faisait très plaisir. kabuto était de plus en plus faible , il ne tenait plus debout, alors il s'allongea lentement ,et il commença à fermer lentement ses n'avait pas le choix ,il était épuisé .orochimaru était ravis cette faiblesse ,cette impuissance ,il n'avait plus qu'a continuer se qu'il avait commencé.il s'approcha du garçon lentement jusqu'à se tenir debout près de lui kabuto rouvrit les yeux doucement ,et murmura :s'il vous plait….n..e me faites….pas …..de …..mal .orochimaru se lécha la lèvre inférieure ,kabuto était là entièrement à lui ,il le suppliait de l'épargner ,il était trop faible pour pouvoir lui résister .orochimaru s'assit près du garçon gracieusement ,entre temps kabuto avait refermé ses yeux ,orochimaru porta lentement sa main vers la joue de kabuto en une douce caresse cette dernière fit ouvrir les paupières du garçon ,kabuto fixa orochimaru droit dans les yeux,orochimaru fit une deuxième puis une troisième caresse,tout en observant les réactions du garçon kabuto était calme et il se laissait faire mais le sannin savait qu'il avait très peur et pour le rassurer il murmura d'une voix sereine et soyeuse : hm…hm….kabuto ,je ne te ferai pas de mal tant que tu ne me donneras pas une raison de t'en murmura faiblement et doucement :merci remarqua que l'adolescent tremblait de froid alors il prit une couverture bien chaude et très douce puis il en enveloppa le garçon .puis il se rassit près de lui pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Kabuto avait sommeil


End file.
